Sanitary tissue products in the form of paper towels, shop towels, toilet tissue, facial tissue, wet or dry wipes, and table napkins, for example, find great utility among users who value affordability, ease of use, and disposability. Sanitary tissue products are used in virtually every household, including in kitchens, bathrooms, dining rooms, and garages, for example. Sanitary tissue products, such as rolls of paper towels or hand towels, for example, are often dispensed from sanitary tissue product holders, from which they may be unrolled one or more sheets at a time. These sanitary tissue product holders may have two projections, wherein each end of a core of a roll of a sanitary tissue product may engage a projection to rotatably retain the sanitary tissue product thereto. To tear off a sheet, a user would generally inhibit the roll from rotating with one hand and tear the sheet off of the roll at a perforation with the other hand (i.e., two hand dispensing). Such sanitary tissue product holders are generally not located in bathrooms for aesthetic or other reasons. Sanitary tissue products, such as paper towels or hand towels, however, have great utility in bathrooms for many purposes, such as hand drying, makeup removal, and/or cleaning, for example. In view of the utility that sanitary tissue products may provide in a bathroom setting or in other settings, dispensers should be provided that are more aesthetically pleasing and more functional than current sanitary tissue product holders. Furthermore, dispensers that may provide one hand dispensing are desirable.